Until It's Gone
by PurplePixie
Summary: My 1st real attempt at a romance fic (dun, dUn, DUN!) It could and probably WOULD be sucky. Anyways, it's XF. Xel leaves, Filia doesn't care, then she gets lonely, blah, bLaH, BLAH.... Yes, I suck at summaries, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

PurplePixie: Hi, everybody...^_^. Welcome to my ficcy. I really-ah, forget it. I don't feel like introducing. Rina!! Do it for me. *walks off and plops down onto the couch*  
  
BlueJellyFish: ^_^ Yay! I get to introduce the ficcy! Ahem *clears her throat* First of all, I bet you're all wondering what happened to HER *points to PurpleP* Well, 1) *raises a finger* school has started, and that means homework, which also means no updating fics too often. And 2) *raises another finger* I made her write a romance one ^_^.  
  
PurpleP: *groans*  
  
BlueJ: Hehe...You see, Kyomi is one of those humor types ^_^. She's not a pure Romance Freak.  
  
PurpleP: So please forgive me if it turns out bad!!!!  
  
BlueJ: Which it most likely will...  
  
PurpleP: Thanks for giving me SUCH encouraging words. =.= Anyways, here's my first romantic ficcy thing. It's my FIRST one, so be kind. ^^ Heh, heh, heh...okay, here it goes. *presses start button* Enjoy! Or not. Or whatever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san. ^_^ My name is Filia Ul Copt, and I'm here to tell you a story. But it's not just any story. It's a story about how a namagomi ruined my life. *sees audience sweatdropping* HEY! Why don't YOU try having him follow YOU around all day?! Do you think it was easy?! Well, think again! I could never get rid of that stupid namagomi. No matter HOW much I tried, he'd never go away. He'd tease me, he'd bother me, he'd distract me...he annoyed me constantly! And just when I gave up trying to get rid of him, he went and-URGH!! *sigh* Well, this is my story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, Fi-chan!!"  
  
"AAAH!!" Filia whirled around to face the grinning mazoku, whom had just teleported in. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!!"  
  
"^_^ Whoops, guess I forgot."  
  
Filia sighed, and then glared at Xellos. "Can't you even leave me alone when I'm in the MARKET???"  
  
"Awwww, but I missed you, Fi-chan!" Xellos grinned. "I just had to drop by and give you a visit."  
  
"Namagomi...you just 'visited' me 5 MINUTES AGO!" Filia pointed out. "And don't call me 'Fi-chan'! Urgh...well, what did you come to do this time? Tease me again?" Filia began walking towards the grocery store.  
  
"Me?? Tease you?! Never!" Xellos exclaimed, attempting to look like a picture of pure innocence (Ky-chan: And failing). "In fact, I just wanted to give you something!" Xellos took out a little brown baggie.  
  
"Uh...it's okay," Filia eyed the bag suspiciously. "I don't want it."  
  
"But Filia!" Xellos shoved the little sack into Filia's hands. "I WANT you to have this! Let's just say that...this is for always putting up with me and my teasing. ^_^"  
  
"No, no, no!" Filia tried to push the bag away. "I really don't--!"  
  
"Whoops! My, my, look at the time!" the beast priest grinned. "I really should get going. So, see yah later, FI-CHAN!!" And with that said, he teleported away.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!" Filia screeched at what was now thin air, attracting many odd looks from crowds of people. Filia sighed in frustration. She held up the bag and started to wonder what was inside. I should just get rid of it immediately, she thought to herself as she inspected the sack. I should, but I wonder what's inside. The ex-miko slowly opened the bag. I know I shouldn't, but...Filia peered inside the bag to find...(BlueJ: Dun, dUn, DUN!!) gold. Lots of gold.  
  
"What???" Filia asked out loud to no one in particular. "Where did that namagomi get all this-?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!! MY PURSE!! SOMEONE STOLE MY PURSE!!"  
  
Question answered.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!!" Was the last word Filia cried before she was tackled by a herd of police officers.  
  
~*A LONG while later*~  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!!" Filia stormed out from the prison she was just freed of. "STUPID BAG!!!" She pocketed the small, brown bag into her coat. "STUPID POLICE OFFICERS WHO DIDN'T EVEN TAKE THE BAG!!! AAAAAAAAAH!! THIS IS ALL THAT NAMAGOMI NO BAKA'S FAULT!!!" Filia continued her raging and ranting all the way to her pottery shop/house.  
  
The fuming dragon stomped into her shop and up the stairs to her bedroom. Muttering all the while, Filia went over to a little wooden crib next to her bed. There inside, lay a small egg. But it wasn't just any egg, oh no. It was the egg that held inside the last of the Ancient Dragons. Yup, it was a very special egg.  
  
As Filia gazed at her soon-to-be son, she could feel herself calming down. She smiled and sighed.  
  
"It's okay," Filia patted the small egg lovingly. "I won't let that stupid, idiotic, namagomi mazoku get on my nerves-"  
  
"^_^ You called?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Filia shrieked in surprise as said mazoku teleported right next to her. "Don't do-YOU!!!"  
  
"Uh...me!" Xellos grinned. "Anyways, I just came to-"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH TODAY?!!!"  
  
"Uh...I don't care?"  
  
A dark blue battle aura surrounded Filia as her blue eyes turned bright red with anger. "STUPID NAMAGOMI! I HAD TO STAY IN THAT STUPID PRISON FOR 5 STUPID HOURS, BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BAG!!!"  
  
"I know," Xellos sweatdropped. "And I guess I'm sorry but I-"  
  
"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, NAMAGOMI!!!!! 5 HOURS OF MY LIFE WAS TOTALLY WASTED!!" Filia continued her ranting and shouting.  
  
"I KNOW, but I just came here to say that-"  
  
"-IT'S ALL YOUR-!"  
  
"-I'm-"  
  
"-FAULT-!"  
  
"LEAVING!!!!"  
  
"NAMA-what?" Filia stood there blinking for about 5 minutes. "What did you just say??"  
  
"I'm leaving," Xellos shrugged. "My mistress just has a job for me to do, so I'll just be away for awhile." Xellos noticed that Filia still hadn't moved for over 7 minutes, which is awfully hard for a dragon on a rampage to do. "Uh...are you going to be okay??"  
  
"..."  
  
"Filia?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fi-chan, are you going to-"  
  
"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Xellos sweatdropped heavily as Filia suddenly started to dance and hop around the room.  
  
"WOOOOO!! The namagomi is leaving! He'll never bother me again!!!" Filia whooped. "No more teasing! No more bothering! No more distracting! And most importantly, NO MORE HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOU!!! YAHOOOOO!!!"  
  
Xellos's sweatdrop grew even bigger (if that's possible) as he watched Filia continue her dancing. "OoOoOoOokay..."  
  
"YAAAY! WOOO-Wait a minute...something's wrong," Filia slowly turned to the very confused Xellos. "You're not gone yet!!!"  
  
"Uh...no?"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get going!!" Filia started to shove and usher Xellos out of her room and down the stairs to her pottery shop. "Go! Get lost! It was a very nice visit. Please don't come back again. Okay? Okay! Ta-ta!!" She pushed Xellos out of the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"...Uh," Xellos stood facing the door for a while before taking a few steps back. "OoOokay, I guess that's my cue to leave." As he prepared to teleport out, a slight look of disappointment crossed his face. "Bye, Fi- chan..." And he teleported out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: Well, uh...ta da?  
  
BlueJ: You know...there wasn't really any romance in this ficcy.  
  
PurpleP: So? *huggles ficcy* I'll just add some later. That is, if you people out there think I SHOULD continue. ^_^ Well, what did you think? Was it bad?  
  
BlueJ: Probably was...  
  
PurpleP: *twitch* Or was it good? TELL ME!! I need to know! So pretty pleazies review my ficcy. I need encouragement in order to continue!!  
  
BlueJ: And if you want her to shut up, too...*covers ears*  
  
PurpleP: Anyways, that's all for now. But don't worry! I WILL continue!!  
  
BlueJ: Yeah...why worry when you could panic!!! AAAAH!! Another horrible fanfic!! RUN! Every man and woman for themselves!!! AAAAAH-*gets thwacked with a giant fan* OW! What was that for?!  
  
PurpleP: . For being STUPID! *remembers the audience* ^^; Heh, heh, heh...uh, ja ne for now! *waves*  
  
BlueJ: Byez!! 


	2. Chapter 2

PurplePixie: ^_^ Hi, minna-san! *waves* Yup, I'm back to my normal, genki self! ^_^  
  
BlueJ: You forgot to mention crazy.  
  
PurpleP: =.= Ha ha, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. ANYways, here's chapter 2! ^_^ Hehe, well on with-  
  
BlueJ: ^_^ ON WITH THE FANFIC!! ;P  
  
PurpleP: Okay, you really have to stop cutting off my sentences. =.=  
  
BlueJ: Ooooh, how scary! ^_^ What cha gonna do? Tickle me to death?  
  
PurpleP: Well, no. I was going to say cut your HEAD off, but tickle torture sounds less violent. This IS a PG rated fanfic, after all. ^______^  
  
BlueJ: Y-You wouldn't!  
  
PurpleP: Oh, wouldn't I? *wiggles fingers* BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
BlueJ: NOOO!! Anything but tickling!!  
  
PurpleP: *tickle attacks Rina*  
  
BlueJ: NOO!-AHAHA!-STOP!-AHAHAHA!!-NO!-AHAHAHA!!!!! XD  
  
PurpleP: ^_^ While I continue my tickle torture, why don't you read chapie number 2? Okay? Okay! Enjoy!  
  
BlueJ: *teary eyed* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, morning already!" Filia stretched her arms and yawned as she climbed off the bed. She skipped over to her window and looked outside at the bright sun and all the happy people that had already woken up from a good night's rest. "^_^ WOW! What a beautiful Namagomi-free day!"  
  
Truly, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and there wasn't a rainy cloud in the sky. Filia smiled happily as a butterfly floated by her window. "And the best part is that there is NO mazoku around to ruin this wonderful day!"  
  
Filia pranced over to her mirror and looked into her reflection as she combed her hair.  
  
"Why, good morning, Filia," Filia greeted her reflection. "How is your morning today?"  
  
"Oh, a very nice mazoku-less day! ^_^" Filia answered her own question before skipping over to Val's crib. "And how is my little angel this morning?" Filia reached down and felt the warm egg. "Hmmm...still not hatched yet. ^_^ Oh, well! You will be soon!"  
  
Filia, smile never fading, hopped down the stairs and into her kitchen. "Hmm...I think I'll make myself some bacon and eggs!" With that said, the ex-priestess took out a frying pan, eggs, some bacon, and started frying away, humming a happy little tune.  
  
After cooking her breakfast, Filia piled it all onto a plate and set it onto a table. But before taking a seat, Filia glanced around the room. Finding no one around, she smiled and sat down. "No namagomi's to come and ruin my breakfast, either! This IS a good day! ^_^" Still smiling, she continued to chow down.  
  
~*20 minutes later*~  
  
"AH! That was good! ^_^ Now to open the shop," Filia walked into her pottery shop and flipped the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN'. Once again, Filia checked the whole shop. And once again, she found no sign of Xellos. "^_^ This IS going to be a PERFECT day!"  
  
~*8:00 p.m.*~  
  
"This was such a PERFECT day!" Filia, needless to say, was still in a very good mood when she closed the shop for the day. Business was great. Many customers had come to buy a lot of her merchandise, and that meant money in her pocket ($$Hey, a person has got to think about themselves sometimes$^_^$). And best of all, there wasn't any mazoku around to ruin it! No one to scare customers! Yup, today was a very successful day.  
  
Filia yawned as she climbed back up the stairs to her bedroom. Although business had boomed, she was REALLY tired! So when she was in her room, she almost didn't realize that there was a purple envelope on her nightstand until after she had changed into her pajamas.  
  
"What?" Filia picked up the letter and examined it, but it didn't take her long to figure out who had sent it. Huffing, the young dragon chucked the envelope into a little trash bin next to her nightstand. "Stupid namagomi and his letters. As if I'll read them!" She flopped onto the bed and covered herself with her blanket.  
  
"Ahhh, what a perfect day..." Filia sighed peacefully as she snuggled under her sheets and slowly drifted off into the wonderful world of Dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: ^_^ Chapie number 2! How'd you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it-wait a minute...Why hasn't Ri-chan said anything insulting?? Ri- chan? Ri-chan???  
  
BlueJ: *is seen snoring away on a couch* ZzZz...:L *snore* *drool*  
  
PurpleP: RI-CHAN!!  
  
BlueJ: O.O *suddenly wakes up* AAAAH!! EVIL MONKEYS-Huh?? Oh, hi Ky-chan.  
  
PurpleP: You slept through my ficcy??!  
  
BlueJ: *rubs her eyes* Well, it's not MY fault that this chapter was so boring and action-less. *yawns*  
  
PurpleP: =_= Okay...I can take a hint. I'll have to make this story more interesting. ^_^ And I WILL do that! Or at least attempt to...heh, heh, heh. Anyways, pretty pleazie review!! Okay, that's all I have to say. So, ja ne!! 


	3. Chapter 3

PurplePixie: ^_^ Hola!! Hehe...I'm taking a Spanish class!  
  
BlueJ: And we don't care. What does that have to do with the fic, anyway?  
  
PurpleP: Absolutely nothing, but I wanted to mention it anyway. =P So, nyah. ^_^ Heh, anyways here's chapie number 3! And I don't own Slayers. Oh, and pleazie forgive me if this chapter absolutely sucks! ^^; It's midnight right now, and I woke up much earlier than I usually do this morning. Plus I didn't get any sleep last night, so...yeah. I'm really tired.  
  
BlueJ: Yup, you could tell by looking at all the bags under your eyes.  
  
PurpleP: *glares* =_=  
  
BlueJ: ^_^ Just thought I'd point out something.  
  
PurpleP: =_= Did I forget to point out the fact that I get VERY cranky when I don't get my sleep???  
  
BlueJ: ^^; Heh, heh, heh...WELL, would yah look at the time! I really think you should get this fanfic going! Wouldn't want the readers to fall asleep while reading this, now would we?  
  
PurpleP: I'm more worried about ME falling asleep while writing this...*sigh* I want my bed! I want my teddy! I want my pillow! *continues whining*  
  
BlueJ: *sweatdrop grows* Uh...on with the fanfic?  
  
PurpleP: YOU STOLE MY LINE YET AGAIN!! *battle aura flares*  
  
BlueJ: I'm sorry! *waves arms defensively* I'M SORRY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful, bright morning. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and there wasn't a rainy cloud in the sky. All the happy people of the town were just awakening from a peaceful night's rest, and were merrily getting started for a good day's work. That is, all except one person...  
  
Filia sighed as she leaned on her windowsill. But this time it wasn't one of those 'happy' sighs. Oh no, it was the total opposite. Filia was BORED. EXTREMELY bored, as a matter of fact. It had been 2 weeks since she had seen Xellos. The ex-priestess's mind started to wonder off as she thought about said mazoku. Sure she had always known how great it would be to have him gone and out of her hair, but she never knew how boring things were going to be without him! Wow, Filia mused depressingly, I thought I'd never see the day when I would actually kind of miss that namagomi...OH MY GODS!!! Filia shook her head rapidly. No! No! No! NO! What was I thinking?! Miss THAT namagomi?!! HAH!!  
  
"Namagomi," Filia muttered angrily as she walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She then made breakfast and ate it half- heartedly. I guess I might as well start the usual routine, the dragon thought to herself when she finished her meal. The young dragon walked to her pottery shop and flipped on the 'OPEN' sign.  
  
Once again, Filia sighed as she sat down at her desk in the shop. She had been going through this same routine for 2 WEEKS. All she did was sleep, eat, open the shop, sit down and wait for customers, eat, sit down and wait for customers again, close the shop, eat, sleep, and that was her routine. She'd do the same thing the next day, and the day after that, and the day after THAT, AND THE DAY AFTER THAT. Boy, Filia thought sadly to herself, if I keep this routine up, I'll become a lazy, FAT dragon...T-T.  
  
After about an hour, the pottery shop was no longer empty. In fact, the shop was pretty full of customers, whom walked about the room looking for things to purchase. Occasionally, Filia would help her customers when they needed advise on what kind of vase would go best with such and such flowers, or what kind of designs would look cute on plates and cups. You know, that kind of stuff.  
  
Filia was currently helping an elderly lady pick out the perfect tea set (BlueJ: Yup, that's definitely something the tea freak would do), when she heard a very familiar phrase...  
  
"-it's a secret-"  
  
Filia, momentarily forgetting about her teacups, whirled around with her eyes flaring. "AHA! Xellos I knew you come back to taunt me-!"  
  
"It's a secret surprise party!" a young brown haired girl giggled to her friend. "Oh! She'll be so surprised that we remembered her birthday when she comes home tomorrow!"  
  
"Eh?" Filia just stood blinking for a few minutes until the fact that it wasn't whom she thought it was started to sink in. A slight hint of disappointment crossed her face before she felt something tap her shoulder.  
  
"Young lady," the elderly woman raised a teacup with a pink flower on it. "I think I'll take this set, thank you."  
  
"Huh?" Filia snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back onto her customer. "Oh! Okay! That's a very nice choice. ^_^ A pretty design indeed."  
  
~*A while later*~  
  
"Let's see," Filia took out her list of groceries as she walked among the crowd in the market. "I need some eggs, flour, sugar, and some vegetables." Filia looked up from her list of things and glanced around for the grocery store. As she looked around the crowd of busy people, the dragon spotted a purple haired person behind her. Guess what her first thought was. Come on, guess. ^_^ Heh, heh, heh...I bet you guessed right.  
  
Growling, the ex-priestess walked right up to the Xellos-look-alike and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "HAH! Did you really think you could sneak up on me without me noticing? HAHA! Proves you really ARE a stupid namagomi!!" Filia continued laughing into his/her face until he/she spoke up.  
  
"EXCUSE me!? Miss, exactly who are you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Who am I'-O.O" Filia, taking a closer look, realized that the Xellos-look-alike was NOT Xellos. In fact, it was a glaring, young girl with long purple hair, and she didn't look like she liked being called a 'namagomi'. "^^; Heh, heh, heh...sorry. I thought you were someone else."  
  
Hmphing, the young girl turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Filia behind.  
  
What is up with me today? Filia questioned herself. I guess I'm not feeling too well. I better go home and lay down for a while...  
  
~*At her home a couple hours later*~  
  
It was a cozy, peaceful evening, but Filia just couldn't get to sleep! Every time she'd try to close her eyes and doze off, she'd always find herself wondering where her namagomi was-OMG!!! Did she just call that namagomi HER'S??  
  
Shaking her head, the young dragon got out of her bed and walked to her window. She peered outside gazed at the lovely view of the town. She sighed and looked at the stars up above.  
  
Wow, they're so beautiful, Filia thought to herself. The stars twinkled and danced among the clouds as she watched the sky. It's so calming, watching the stars...they're so pretty and flawless-oh! One of the stars is dimmer than the others. Indeed, there was a lone star that was drifting a bit further away from the other clusters of sparkling lights, it's shine a bit dull.  
  
"Huh, kind of like me, aren't you?" Filia mused to herself. "I've lost my shine too, although I don't know why. I'm happy. I'm perfectly happy." Filia tried to smile, but failed when she saw the star twinkle before dimming, as if in reply to her statement. "I am happy! I AM! Aren't I...?" The star dimmed a bit more. "Ah, what do you know? I should be able to tell if I'm happy or not! And I'm happy. Or at least...I think I am."  
  
Feeling a bit frustrated (No, I'm not! I am happy, I tell you! I AM!!), Filia walked back and sat on her bed. She was attempting to fall asleep again, when something caught her eye. It was the purple letter in the trashcan. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she started to wonder what could be inside...  
  
"Well," Filia sighed. "I can't sleep anyways." She reached inside the trash bin and pulled out the envelope. The curious little dragon opened it, slipped out the letter, and began reading.  
  
Dear Fi-chan,  
  
Hi, Fi-fi (Filia: 'FI-FI'?!)! I just wanted to write and see how you're doing. So? How are things? Any chaos going around? Probably not. I leave for a couple days and everything goes back to being peaceful! Darn. ^_^ Heh, but don't worry! I'll be back to torment everyone soon! Then everything will go back to normal ^_~. Anyways, I got to go do my job. Beast Master doesn't like me being slow. Okay, that's all I have to say! Ja ne, for now!  
  
Xellos  
  
P.s.  
  
Write!  
  
Filia sweatdropped. Tormenting? That namagomi is so weird. Unexpectedly, a small grin crossed her lips as she took out a sheet of paper and a pen. I know I should just ignore this letter, Filia told herself, but it would be rude not to write back. Yeah, that's right. After a moment of thinking, she began to write.  
  
Xellos,  
  
Hi, namagomi. Before I continue writing, I just want to tell you that I'm just writing back because it's rude not to. So don't get any funny ideas. Namagomi XP. Anyways, things have been going very well over here. In fact, my whole week has been super ever since you left. I got a lot of customers and the weather's been absolutely perfect. I'm doing great, though I keep wondering what kind of 'job' that beast lady's got you doing. =_= Well, what are you doing this time? Hmm? Demolishing cities? Trying to blow up the world? Destroying other people's lives with your presence? Either way, I feel sorry for whoever's on the receiving end of your 'job'. Welp, it's getting late, and I need my sleep so I could wake up to another perfect day.  
  
Filia  
  
P.s.  
  
Don't call me 'Fi-fi'.  
  
Smiling in approval of her letter, Filia slipped it into a pale yellow envelope and sealed it. She was about to write an address on it when she realized that she had absolutely NO clue where Xellos was.  
  
Namagomi no baka! He didn't even tell me where he is! The ex- priestess started to think about what to do, but she started to feel a bit drowsy. Oh, well. I'll just think of what to do about this tomorrow. Laying the yellow envelope onto her nightstand, she climbed into her bed and soon was deep asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: YAY! The chapter's done! *runs into her room and plops onto bed* :L ZzZzZz...  
  
BlueJ: ^^; OoOkay...uh, pretty please review! That's all I have to say. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

PurplePixie: ^_^ Heyo! Me back! And lookie what me got! *waves chapter 4 around* YAY!!  
  
BlueJellyFish: *sweatdrop* Uh...what happened to you?  
  
PurpleP: What ever are you talking about? AHAHA! There's nothing wrong with me! AHAHAHAHA!!! *laughs hysterically and starts dancing around*  
  
BlueJ: *sweatdrop grows* Scary...*spots an empty bag of Halloween candy* O.O OoOoOh, so THAT'S why her brain is absolutely fried. -_- *sigh* Another case of sugar overload. O_O Hey! Wait a minute! That candy was supposed to be for the trick-or-treaters coming this Halloween!  
  
PurpleP: LA-LA-LA!! *doesn't hear Rina*  
  
BlueJ: -_-; I knew we shouldn't have bought Halloween candy a MONTH before Halloween...this always happens. *sigh* Welp, there's only ONE way to cure a serious case of sugar overload, and that is...*dun, dUn, DUN!* BOREDOM!! So, I'll just start this fanfic, 'cause Kyomi can't do it at the moment. Maybe this chapter is boring enough to kill her (Ky-chan: MY STORIES ARE NOT BORING!!). We'll see. Oh, and we don't own Slayers. Some rich, cool anime artistes did. Okay! The fanfic must go on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filia woke up to the sound of chirping birds and sunshine. She got out of bed, stretched, yawned, combed her hair, changed her clothes, and was about to go downstairs when something caught her eye. It was the letter on the nightstand. But instead of the yellow letter she had put there the previous night, there was a purple letter. Filia blinked a couple times before walking over.  
  
"Xellos?" Filia picked up the letter and opened it. "How could he have gotten it when I haven't even sent it? Huh, oh well." Pulling out the letter, she began to read.  
  
Dear Fi-chan,  
  
Hi, FI-FI!! Heh, nice face you drew on your letter. It looks just like you ^_^! Are things really that perfect over there in your town? Wow. I can't wait to come back and destroy the peacefulness! Oh, and to answer the question of what my mission is...that's a secret! ^_^ And if I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret mission anymore, now would it? Aww, but you don't have to worry about me. I'll be just fine. How's the little easter egg? Did it hatch yet? I'm just curious. Whoops, gotta go! I'm not completely done with my mission yet, so I won't be back for a while. Sorry, if you'd miss me ^_~. Ja ne!  
  
Xellos  
  
P.s.  
  
What's wrong with 'Fi-fi'? It's a cute name!  
  
Finishing the letter, Filia grinned. It's nice to know that he's doing okay-WHAT AM I SAYING?! I WANT him dead! But not really-WAIT! Yes I do! No-YES! AAHH!! Being thoroughly confused, Filia once again took out a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
Xellos,  
  
Fine, don't tell me what your mission is. I don't care anyway. AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME FI-FI!! . NAMAGOMI! XP And what was that you said about ME missing YOU? HAH! As if I would. I'm doing perfectly fine WITHOUT you around. So take your time completing your mission. Relax. Take your time, so I could relax. Oh, and Val is NOT AN EASTER EGG!! No, he hasn't hatched yet. =_= And you better not try to convert him to your evil, horrible mazoku ways once he IS hatched. 'Cause if you do, then I'll give you another formal introduction to Mace-sama!! So, back off! Understand?  
  
Filia  
  
P.s.  
  
'Fi-fi' sounds like a name you give to a dog! And I am NOT a dog. Now, 'namagomi' is a name that REALLY suits YOU...  
  
Smiling, Filia sealed the letter in another yellow envelope and laid it onto her nightstand. She happily walked down the stairs, humming a small tune. He actually got her letter. Maybe he'll get her other letter, too. Her smile brightened as she thought of other things to write about. Maybe things won't be so lonely and boring around here after all...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Several more days had passed and Filia continued to receive and write letters from and to Xellos. The letters came so frequently that reading and writing letters became a part of her morning routine. She'd wake up every morning, rain or shine, stretch, comb her hair, change her clothes, and then sit down to read a letter (a new one came everyday).  
  
Filia found that she wasn't at all bored anymore. In fact, she now had something to look forward to each day: the letters. She LIKED reading the letters. Some of them made her upset, angry, laugh, and sometimes even worried. What would happen if her pen-pal suddenly wasn't able to write to her? But then she'd remember that Xellos was a mazoku, and a very powerful one. Nothing could happen to him.  
  
Sometimes, Filia would even find herself thinking about him even when she's not writing. Now, Filia would usually think about Xellos. Yeah. She'd think about how much she hated him, or how annoying he is, or how much she'd want to hit him with her mace. The scary thing was that now she was starting to think of Xellos as a FRIEND (BlueJ: AAAH!! The world is going to end!!). Now THAT is scary.  
  
Anyways, Filia was just waking up to another beautiful day. She got up, stretched, combed her hair, changed her clothes, and sat down to read her letter. She excitedly opened the purple envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
Dear Fi-chan,  
  
^_^ Hi, again Fi-chan! Hey, that wasn't a very nice thing you said about my Beast Master in your last letter =_=!! I should kill you for that. But I won't. Just 'cause I'm nice ^_^. You know what Fi? I was sitting in a tree yesterday, when I suddenly realized how LONG this mission is taking! Sorry for taking so long. Heh, heh, heh, I honestly didn't think it would take so long. Things are getting a bit complicating. But if you're wondering WHAT is, all I could say is...that's a secret! Anyways, the first thing I'll do once this mission is done is come visit you ^_^! Well, actually I have to go and report to Beast Master. THEN I'll visit you. It's a bit strange, though. I think I kind of miss you, Fi-fi. Heh, heh, heh, I guess that was a weird thing to say. Oh, well. I gotta go now. So, ja ne!  
  
Xellos  
  
P.s.  
  
You never answered my first question, Fi. Tell me. Yes or no?  
  
"First question?" a questioningly look crossed her face. " 'Yes or no?' What is he talking about??"  
  
After a couple more minutes of pondering, Filia gave up trying to think of the 'first question' and wrote a letter asking him instead.  
  
Xellos,  
  
Do you really miss me? Are you serious? 'Cause if you are, that's kind of scary. But I'll live. I guess I kind of miss you too. Things have been pretty quiet around here when you're gone. And I have to admit, things haven't been THAT perfect around here. Yeah, I guess I do miss you, too. A little bit. A teeny bit. Yeah. Okay, that's all I have to say for now. Oh! Before I forget to ask, what do you mean by 'You didn't answer my first question'? Which question was that?  
  
Filia  
  
Finishing the letter, Filia slipped it into another yellow envelope. After sealing it once more, she laid it onto her nightstand.  
  
"Well, I guess he'll get it sooner or later," Filia walked down the stairs. "I think I'll just go make myself some breakfast! -^_^-"  
  
~*The next day*~  
  
The sun shone brightly outside Filia's window as she slowly awakened from her sleep. Filia stretched and got up from her bed. She smiled as she turned to her nightstand. To her surprise, the yellow envelope was still there, right where she had put it the other day.  
  
"That's strange," Filia blinked at the letter. "I thought he would have gotten my letter...oh, well," Filia shrugged. "Maybe he just forgot to write back. I'm sure he'll get it tomorrow."  
  
With that conclusion, Filia continued her morning routine as usual.  
  
~*A week later*~  
  
Filia sat on her bed, staring depressingly at the yellow envelope that still sat on her nightstand. She sighed heavily and wondered why Xellos hadn't written for so long.  
  
"What's happened to him?" Filia asked no one in particular. "Why hasn't he written? Has he forgotten to write for SEVEN WHOLE DAYS??" A sudden thought hit her. What if something happened to him? Something bad? Soon Filia found herself actually WORRYING about her namagomi. Yes, HER namagomi. "N-No, I shouldn't be worrying. He's a mazoku. A strong one. He could take care of himself. He just hasn't found the time to write to me yet. He's busy." She nodded in confirmation, but she still couldn't get that scary feeling that something happened to go away.  
  
"It's just so early in the morning. I bet this feeling would go away after I eat breakfast. Then I'll be fully awake and I'll come to my senses." Filia climbed down the stairs to her kitchen. "I think I'll just have some eggs and toast."  
  
As she took out some bread she realized that she had ran out of eggs.  
  
"Well, this is a good time to go do some shopping," Filia put on a light coat and walked outside to the market. It was a bit crowded but she was able to make her way around the crowd and to the grocery store. As she approached the counter, the cashier smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Filia!" He greeted. "What could I help you with today? ^_^"  
  
"^_^ Oh, I'd like a dozen of eggs, please."  
  
"Sure thing, miss," And the cashier went to get her eggs. As Filia waited for her groceries, she noticed how many people were about this morning. Many of the people were out with their friends, talking happily, or doing chores. Yup, another ordinary morning in the market. Filia quietly listened to all the many sounds in the shop.  
  
"Oh, look at that cute dress, Emily! Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"How much does this fish cost, sir?"  
  
"Bobby! Don't touch that! You might break it!"  
  
"Auntie, can I have this?"  
  
"Beth, did you hear about that mazoku attack?"  
  
Yup, it was an ordinary-WAIT A MINUTE! Mazoku attacks?? Filia listened closely to the conversation that she had just heard.  
  
"Mazoku?" an old lady, Beth, asked her white haired friend. "Julie, what mazoku attack?"  
  
"You know, the one that was near this very city!" Filia concentrated on listening as Julie began her tale. "Now, I've only heard rumors about it, but yes there was a terrible fight down near the northern side of the city."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes," Julie nodded. "Yes, it was just a while ago, too. It was terrible! Word around says that there were many of those horrid creatures all over the place! And they were all heading towards this city. Just think of all the trouble we would have had if they had succeeded!"  
  
"Oh, they were stopped? How?" Beth asked questioningly.  
  
"I don't really know," Julie stated. "But I heard that someone came and stopped them. ALL of them! But the strange thing is that they say our savor wasn't human. In fact, they say that a MAZOKU stopped them all. A mazoku! But I don't really believe that...what kind of person would attack their own race?"  
  
Filia was so busy listening in to the conversation that she didn't even notice the cashier had come back with her groceries until he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, sir," Filia handed the man money for her groceries and turned around to look for the ladies, whom were headed towards the door. "Excuse me! Miss!"  
  
The elderly friends stopped and turned to face Filia.  
  
"Oh, hello dear," Julie greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes," Filia nodded and smiled. "I was just listening to your conversation-I'm SO sorry for eavesdropping-and I heard you talking about a mazoku that saved our city. Do you know what he looked like?"  
  
"Oh, well, I heard he had dark colored hair-black or purple, I can't remember-and-and he carried around a long stick (BlueJ: *sweatdrop* A stick??) with some sort of jewel on top," Julie's face screwed up a bit as she tried to remember the description of said mazoku.  
  
"Oh!" Filia's smile widened. "That's Xellos! I know it is! Miss, do you know where he is?"  
  
"W-Where he is?" a sudden look of sorrow crossed the old woman's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Word around says that he died in battle."  
  
The eggs splattered as they hit the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: *more relaxed* Well? Are you feeling any emotions? Sadness for poor Fi? Anger towards whoever killed Xel? Happiness if you hate Xel? DAMN ANY OF YOU WHO DO!!! *waves fist at all Xel-haters*  
  
BlueJ: -_-; *sigh* And I thought she was going to make it through her sugar high.  
  
PurpleP: Anyways, pretty pleazie review! I want to know how you all think about my little ficcie! Thankies! Ja ne, for now! *waves* 


	5. Chapter 5

PurplePixie: ^_^ Heyo! I'm writing another chapter and it's midnight again! Woo! Yeah, I'm still awake!  
  
BlueJellyFish: *goes to check all the Halloween candy bags to make sure 'someone' didn't get into them...again*  
  
PurpleP: ^^ Hehe, I guess she didn't feel like helping me introduce another chapie. Oh, well...*pulls out a giant bag of Christmas candy* MUAHAHAHA!!! *Ahem* Okay, on with the fanfic! -^_^- *licks a candycane*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lies.  
  
Filia laid stiffly on her bed.  
  
All lies.  
  
From her bed, Filia stared at the stars outside.  
  
Yes, they're all lies. Rumors. Just rumors. That's all they were, rumors. I mean X-Xellos just wouldn't lay down and-and...no. He's strong. Very strong. Out of all the times I've tried to hit him, he'd always come back smiling happily as if nothing happened.  
  
A voice piped up in the back of her head. But there was only one of you, said Filia 2.  
  
Y-yes, but he's faced much more danger before, Filia 1 spoke up. He's killed thousands of dragons and even helped save the world. He could handle a couple measly mazoku...can't he? Filia 1 shook her head. What am I saying? Of course he can!  
  
Then why hasn't he replied for so long? Why hasn't he written?  
  
Filia turned her head towards her nightstand, where the same pale envelope sat.  
  
He's busy, Filia 1 replied. He has a difficult job. He can't put his mission aside for me. But he did say he'd come drop by right after he finishes his mission.  
  
But what if he can't? Filia 2 asked calmly. What if there is a REASON that he isn't back? What if there's something stopping him? Something like dea-  
  
"NO!" Filia shook her head, refusing to believe that Xellos could be gone.  
  
NO! You're wrong! He is not dead! He would be able to teleported himself away in no time. He could always do it before, like when I'd call him or even THINK about him. He'd always show up then. He could do it now, too. I'll prove it!  
  
Filia stood up and walked to the middle of her room.  
  
"Hey! Namagomi! I know you're out there. So, get your good-for- nothing self over here, pronto!" Filia shouted.  
  
There, you'll see. He'll come. He always does, Filia 1 confirmed.  
  
A few minutes passed until Filia shouted once again. "Namagomi!!"  
  
No response.  
  
He's not coming. He can't because-  
  
"NAMAGOMI!"  
  
No, no, you're wrong. He WILL come. He-He always does. ALWAYS.  
  
"N-Namagomi?" Filia's voice croaked as a knot tied itself inside her throat. She gulped and blinked several times. Blinking away, something that was in her eyes or were they...tears? "Xellos? X-Xellos Metallium?"  
  
He's not coming.  
  
No! He will! He's just busy! He is just so busy that he didn't hear me! That's right! That's why he isn't here. He's too far away and he can't hear me! That's all. That's all. He'd come otherwise. He just can't hear me!  
  
"NAMAGOMI!" Filia found herself collapsed on her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks. "XELLOS! XELLOS METALLIUM, GET YOUR USELESS SELF OVER HERE!!"  
  
He can't hear you.  
  
"XELLOS!" Filia shrieked, her voice growing rasp. "Why? Why won't you come?!!" The ex-priestess pounded her fists on the wooden floor, in frustration. "WHY?"  
  
Because he can't. He's gone...and you know it.  
  
The sobbing dragon drew her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall. Yes, she did know.  
  
Why?  
  
Why what? Why isn't he coming?  
  
No...why did he leave me? Why did he leave when I need him most? Why? Why did he leave?  
  
I...I don't know...  
  
Choking on her tears, Filia clutched herself tightly. Suddenly, she realized that there was something in her pocket. Clumsily, the weeping dragon pulled out a small brown bag from her coat jacket. For a moment, she didn't recognize it, but soon she did. It was the sack of coins that Xellos had given her. It was empty now, though (damn you, stupid police officers!). Wait a minute...there's a lump in here.  
  
Slipping her fingers into the bag, she slowly pulled out a golden ring with a beautiful purple jewel that had yellow swirls in the middle. There was also a folded sheet of paper. Filia straightened it out and examined it. It was a note...from Xellos.  
  
Dear Fi-chan,  
  
^_^ Hi, Filia! It's just me. I'm going to be on an errand for my mistress for a while, and I just wanted to let you know. And I also want you to have these coins. They're not much, but I want you to use them to take care of yourself. And NO I didn't steal them from innocent by standers, children, elderly people, OR any other innocent people. But if you're gonna ask HOW I got them, well...that'll be a secret! ^_^ I won't be around for a while, but I'd still like to know that you're okay. Then I could come back and make your life a living hell again! Heh, heh, but until then take care of yourself, okay? I like you fi-chan! And I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my favorite dragon. Anyways, take care!  
  
Xellos  
  
P.s.  
  
I was planning to propose to you face to face, but then I couldn't. ^^; I wouldn't be able to handle having all those positive feelings thrown at me, heh. Anyways, Filia do you want to marry me?  
  
Filia read the letter over...his first question. Once again, tears filled her eyes and silently poured over her cheeks. Picking herself up from the ground, she walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She began to write.  
  
Dear Xellos,  
  
I do, namagomi.  
  
Filia  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup, do you see it now? Do you see how that stupid mazoku came and RUINED my life? He just comes dancing into my world-LALALA!! Ooh, look at me! I'm a little terrible monster! Tee hee! URGH!! He always teased me. He always got on my nerves. He always made me mad. He made me HATE him with his little tricks and annoyances. I hated him SO much that I wanted him to go and be gone and out of my life FOREVER!! And you know what? He did. He left. And he never came back. But the funny thing was, that now...now I actually miss him. I miss him a lot. I want him back. I even want to have all his tricks, his annoying smile, and his teasing back. But I can't. I can't have him back anymore. Sometimes, I wish that I could have been nicer to him, maybe let him know that I didn't COMPLETELY hate him. Damn, I miss him! *sigh* Huh, it's kind of like that one phrase that people use. What did it go like again...? Oh yeah. You never know what you have until it's gone... 


	6. Chapter 6

PurplePixie: ^_^ Minna-san! Hi! I'm back with the last chapter!  
  
BlueJellyFish: Thank the gods! The horror is almost over...  
  
PurpleP: Shut up, Ri-chan =.=. As I was saying, here's the last chapter! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Filia-Mama! Look at that one!"  
  
"Yes, Val. It is a big bubble, isn't it?" Filia smiled down at her adopted son as they sat in the backyard of their home, blowing bubbles.  
  
"WOW! Look at THAT one! It's bigger-er!" the young 5 year old giggled and pointed to another large bubble that floated by. Smiling, Val turned to his mom and handed her the bubble jar. "Filia-Mama, why don't YOU blow one?"  
  
"Huh?" Filia turned back to Val and grinned. "Oh, okay. ^_^" Taking the jar from Val's little hands, the ex-miko dipped the bubble stick thing into the soapy substance and then brought it to her lips. Gently, Filia blew a medium sized bubble. She smiled as she watched the glistening orb float about. "See? There's my bubble, Val."  
  
"Wow! Filia-Mama, you blew a bubble!" Val looked at the floating bubble. As it flew a bit higher, another bubble drifted over and collided with the first bubble. "Oh, no! Filia-Mama, you're bubble is going to pop!"  
  
"Oh?" Filia turned to the popping bubble that Val pointed to. But instead of popping, the two bubbles glued together, forming a bigger bubble.  
  
"WOW! Did you see that Filia-Mama?" the little mop of green hair bounced up and down by Filia's side. "They didn't pop! They made a BIGGER- ER bubble, Filia-Mama!"  
  
Filia smiled as she watched the big bubble float off into the sunset. "Yes, Val. The two bubbles made one very big bubble." Realizing that it was getting a bit late, Filia took little Val's hand and started to lead him towards the house. "Come on, Val. It's getting late and you need to get to bed!"  
  
"AwWwW!!" Val turned his head to look at Filia with big puppy-dog eyes. "But I don't WANNA go to bed, yet! I'm not sleepy."  
  
"I know, but-" Filia looked down at the little ancient dragon as they entered their pottery shop/house.  
  
"PLEEEEEASE, can I stay up longer?" Val's puppy-dog eyes grew even BIGGER.  
  
"Well..." Filia bent down to eye level with the little dragon. "Let's make a deal. If you go to bed early, I'll..." Filia thought for a moment. "I'll read you 3 bedtime stories, okay?"  
  
"Uh..." Val paused from his puppy-dog eying to think. After a while of thinking, the little kid nodded. "Okay! I'll go to my room and get ready!"  
  
"There's a good boy ^_^," Filia grinned warmly as she watched the bouncing ball that was Val hop up the stairs. I guess I should go get ready for bed too, the dragon thought to herself as she also climbed up the stairs to her room.  
  
Once in her room, Filia sat down at her desk and watched her reflection comb her hair. As she stroked her silky blonde hair, the violet ring on her slender finger glittered in the mirror. After she finished brushing she set the comb back on top of her desk, next to a pale yellow envelope. A light smile graced her lips as she remembered whom the letter was for.  
  
7 years...Filia thought to herself. It's been 7 long years since I've seen that smiling face of yours, namagomi. Heh, that smile used to always annoy me. Your teasing did, too. The ex-priestess's smile widened a bit as she recalled all the times she and Xellos had fought and argued together. And as she thought, she realized that she had always liked him, that namagomi. The feeling was probably microscopic at the time, but it was still there. Filia sighed sadly. If only I could have summed up the courage to tell him before...he left...  
  
Looking down at the sparkling ring on her finger, the dragon remembered the exact moment when she switched from Filia Ul Copt to Filia Metallium.  
  
"It was a very funny proposal you gave me," Filia spoke to no one in particular. She grinned. "I never thought that mazoku could fall in love. And to a DRAGON, too. I'm still not sure that they could. But maybe...maybe you did love me. In your own special way. I hope you did, because I love you too, namagomi." Filia's vision started to blur, as it had every time she thought about Xellos.  
  
"I-I just wish I could have told you..." Another knot tied itself in her throat. She sighed unsteadily. "Damn it...I miss you so much." Tears started to gather in her eyes. "It's so hard to believe that you're gone. One minute you're smiling and laughing, and then the next you're...Gods it's hard to say..."  
  
Filia rubbed at her eyes, brushing away the tears that just came back afterwards. Stop it now, Filia told herself. No more of this crying. You just have to face the fact and deal with it. Xellos is gone and there's nothing that you could do to change that. Now instead of thinking about things that cannot be changed, why not think of happy thoughts?  
  
"Yes," Filia nodded as she dabbed her eyes with her sleeves. "Happy thoughts. Xellos would want me to be happy. Although he never really showed it...Always teasing me," Filia chuckled softly. "Now what was that one name that he'd always call me? It's right on the tip of my tongue..."  
  
"Fi-chan."  
  
Filia froze. Wow, that voice sounded so much like him. I wonder if- Filia began to turn around but stopped. No. Don't do this to yourself Filia. You're probably having one of those hallucinations again. But that's all they are, hallucinations. Imaginary. If you turn around now, you'll see nothing...and that would just hurt you more.  
  
"Yes...'Fi-chan' was the name," Filia said. "And there was one other name, too...one last name that he used to call me."  
  
"Fi-Fi!"  
  
The dragon's eyes brimmed with tears once more as the voice echoed around the room. There's that voice again...Gods, why won't it go away? Why must I be tortured this way? Why do I let my imagination get away with me like that? Filia closed her eyes. Alright, there's only 1 way to get rid of these hallucinations...and that is to turn around and PROVE that they're just my imagination.  
  
The dragon took in a deep breath and held it, as she turned around to find...nothing. She slowly let her breath go.  
  
See, it's gone now. Filia slowly turned back to face her mirror. It was just my imagin-  
  
"FILIA!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!!" Filia screamed in fright as voice shouted in her ear and her whole vision was blurred by purple hair. Filia backed away and glared at the intruder. "XELLOS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO-!!!!" She gasped in surprise when she realized exactly whom she was talking to...  
  
"Yeah," the purple haired mazoku continued to hang upside down in midair a while longer before standing up straight. "Well, you were ignoring me! I tried calling out your name the whole time, but you just wouldn't turn around! I hate being ignored! And you know it Fi-chan. Like remember that one time...*continues ranting about how he hates being ignored*  
  
Filia meanwhile, didn't hear a single thing he said. She just stood where she was and stared in amazement at the being that couldn't possibly be here.  
  
H-How? Filia questioned herself. How could he be here? Right here, right now? He was....The knot in her throat tightened a bit more as she stepped closer to the babbling Xellos.  
  
"And-lo and behold! The shop became a-Fi?" Xellos blinked in surprise when Filia came right up to his face...and stared unblinkingly at him. Needless to say, this was a VERY weird reaction, and Xellos sweatdropped. Then he grinned. "What? See something you like?"  
  
*silence*  
  
What? No bashing? No rude comment? Xellos's grin faltered. "Uh...Fi- chan? What's up with you? Is something wrong?"  
  
"X-Xellos?" Filia asked softly. "Is that-is that really you?"  
  
Xellos smiled. But it wasn't one of those evil, tricky smirks of his. It was a true smile. He nodded. "I'm back."  
  
Filia could feel more tears gathering in her eyes as she shakily raised her hand. She closed her eyes and lightly touched Xel's face. It felt so real. Please, Filia silently pled, please don't disappear...  
  
Filia's eyes snapped open when she felt a hand grasp hers. What greeted her was a pair of violet eyes and a gentle smile. Her lip quivered as she felt herself get wrapped in a tight embrace.  
  
"Y-You didn't disappear..." By now, tears were pouring heavily down her face. She too hugged the not-so-dead mazoku. "Xellos, you are back."  
  
"Of course I am!" Xellos whipped away one of Fi's tears and smiled. "I never left."  
  
"But I heard-"  
  
"My, my, Fi-fi!" Xellos had a shocked look on his face. "I thought you knew better! Do you really think that I, a great mazoku, would get killed by some puny little mazoku-wannabe's??? HAH!"  
  
Filia smiled and rested her head onto the beast priest's chest. She sniffled, "I really missed you, you know...namagomi."  
  
"Well, I missed you too, lizard lips." Xellos smirked.  
  
Chuckling softly, Filia looked up at the grinning mazoku with watery eyes. "But, Xellos...if you didn't die, why did you stay away so long? You never wrote or anything. I really started to think you died..."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Xellos sweatdropped. "^^; Uh...Let's just say that Beast Master wasn't all too happy with my last move on the battle field."  
  
"AwWw," Filia nuzzled the sweatdropping Xellos. "You saved my town from all those demons and even got punished just for ME? ^_^"  
  
"*gag* Emotions *choke* Too much *gag* HAPPINESS!" Xellos, turning a bit green in the face, nudged Filia away.  
  
Filia giggled. This was the first time she TRULY felt happy in years. She then came over and gave Xel another hug. After recovering a little from the first attack of emotions, Xellos spotted the ring on Filia's finger.  
  
"Hey, Fi!" Xellos grinned. "Does this answer my first question?"  
  
"Yes," Filia nodded. "I love you, namagomi."  
  
With that said, Mrs. Metallium gave her husband a peck on the cheek. It was a very sweet-sugary moment (Ky-chan: *shudder*), and Filia wished she could pause time and just stay in the comforts of Xellos's arms forever. But then-  
  
"Filia-Mama! Filia-Mama! When are you going to-" Val skipped into the room. Once he noticed that someone else was there, he stopped and stared questioningly. "Uh..."  
  
"^^; Heh, heh, heh," Filia turned to her adopted son. "Hello, Val."  
  
"Filia-Mama," Val pointed to Xellos. "Whose that funny looking, smily man?"  
  
Xellos promptly facefaulted. 'Funny looking smily man'?!!  
  
"Val," Filia's sweatdrop grew a bit more before she swatted it off. "This is Xellos. Xellos, this is Val."  
  
"^_^ Hello, Val," Xellos said after he recovered from his trip to the floor.  
  
"OoOoH!" Val smiled. "^_^ So you're Xelly-Papa! Filia-Mama talks about you a lot!"  
  
"Oh, does she?" Xellos glanced at Filia before bending down to eye level with Val. "And what did she say about 'Xelly-Papa'?"  
  
"^_^ Filia-Mama says that you're the stupid namagomi that went and did stupid things, like kill himself and she said that I should never grow up to be like the namagomi because if I grow up and kill myself then someone out in the world would get very heartbroken and then-*continues a list of things that his 'Filia-Mama' told him*"  
  
Xellos sweatdropped heavily as Val continued his very long list, all in one breath.  
  
"OKAY, Val!" Filia chuckled nervously and-WHY WON'T THAT DAMNED SWEATDROP GO AWAY?!! "I think Mr. Xellos has heard enough! ^^;"  
  
Val took a deep breath. "Filia-Mama likes namagomis."  
  
"Hehe, I already know that," Xellos smiled at the small ancient. "Say, why is a little kid like you awake at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Yeah," Val mumbled, clearly not liking the thought of going to bed early. I mean, he wasn't even-*YaWn*-sleepy! "But Filia-Mama didn't read me a story yet!"  
  
Xellos gasped, pretending to be shocked. "She didn't read you a story?? Filia! HOW could you forget to tell him a STORY?!"  
  
Val giggled at Xellos's funny behavior. "You're a funny smily man ^_^."  
  
"Why, thank you!" Xellos bowed and winked at the small child-er- dragon. The demon priest then sat down on Filia's bed. "I try to be. Hey! How about I tell you a story?"  
  
"OoOh!" Val's face brightened with joy, and Xellos could feel another headache coming on. Val hopped onto the bed with Xellos. "Okay!"  
  
"Alright, how about I tell you a story about a war called the-"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Filia too joined the two on the bed. "There is no way you are corrupting my innocent Val's mind with THAT story!"  
  
"Okay, how about I tell you about how Lord Phib-"  
  
"NO! No violence!" Filia shouted. "Tell a more-more 'kiddy' story. A story like Red Riding Hood, or The Three Bears or the Gingerbread Man-"  
  
"Gingerbread Man, it is!" Xellos turned back to the giggling ancient dragon. "Okay, this is a story about how a whole lot of people rallying together to hunt down and eat a-"  
  
"TOO VIOLENT!!" Filia screeched. "How could you make The Gingerbread Man sound so violent?!!"  
  
"^_^ I've got skills. How about I tell you the story of-"  
  
"Humpty-Dumpty!" Filia shouted.  
  
"A story about how a man fell off a wall and died-"  
  
"Cinderella!"  
  
"A story about a man that is obsessed about finding a girl that could fit into a small glass slipp-"  
  
"Snow White!"  
  
"A story that proves that you should always beware of all STEP- MOTHERS AND-"  
  
"Goldilocks And The Three Bears!"  
  
"-Man eating bears-"  
  
"Sleeping Beauty!!"  
  
"-Sleep and death all at once-"  
  
"TITANIC!!!"  
  
"A story about-Filia!" Xellos turned to Filia. "What's Titanic?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care. Billy Goats Gruff!!"  
  
"Evil trolls-"  
  
And so the couple continued arguing all night long. Val never DID get his story, but he had so much fun listening to his 'parents' talk and argue that he forgave them.  
  
Meanwhile, in the sky the stars twinkled brightly. And further away from the clusters of stars, was a spot in the never-ending sky where a dull, lone star once shined. The star was still there, only this time it was shining much brighter than all the other stars. It wasn't such a 'lone' star anymore, either. Close by...another star gleamed along with the first star. And both stars glittered brightly throughout the night...shining like diamonds in a velvet sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: *gags* AAAAH!! I'm never, EVER writing another serious fic EVER AGAIN!! *gags*  
  
BlueJ: And why not?  
  
PurpleP: I can't stand being serious for so long!!!! T-T I suck at being serious. Gomen nasai, minna-san! I'm so sorry if I bored you all to death!! I swear I will try to NEVER write a serious fic EVER again. *shoves Serious- Kyomi (which is the size of a small plushie) into a giant safe, locks it, puts it into a crate, and throws it into the ocean*  
  
BlueJ: ^_^ YAY! I won't die of boredom after all! It's time to celebrate! Serious-Kyomi is finally gone!  
  
PurpleP: *bows* ^_^ You could all thank me for getting rid of the serious me by sending in reviews! Thankies! Bye-bye! 


End file.
